Te protegeré
by Alondra Scarlett
Summary: [Basado en el episodio 4 de Sympogear AXZ] —Lamento que estés tan lastimada por mi culpa. Seré más fuerte a la próxima, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.—Prometió Tsubasa / —No agradezcas Tsubasa. Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias—Comentó Maria con la misma seriedad que la aludida entonó su frase anterior.


_**Basado en el capítulo 4 de AXZ**_

* * *

Desde el instante en que vio aquella explosión en el centro de des-encriptado sintió que algo estaba realmente mal. No es como si fuera alguna clase de vidente, sólo era un presentimiento que no tenía nada de verídico pero que Maria no pudo ignorar para finalmente terminar corriendo hacia donde se encontraban sus compañeras de batalla despues de asegurarse que la señora de los tomates estuviera bien.

Al ver a la distancia como aquella pequeña llama en forma esférica en la mano de aquel hombre desnudo incrementaba peligrosamente su tamaño, ya no lo pudo resistir e ignorando las condiciones en las que podría terminar su cuerpo, invocó el Airgetlám sin usar LINKER, sabiendo que la presión poco a poco destruiría su cuerpo.

Kirika y Shirabe le siguieron, sabiendo las consecuencias de su actuar, destruyendo los Noise restantes para acercarse a quienes planeaban rescatar. No supo si se trató de su subconsciente o realmente se pusieron de acuerdo mediante el silencio, pero se enfocó inmediatamente en cargar a Tsubasa mientras que Kirika iba por Chris y Shirabe por Hibiki. Lo atribuyó a que tenían un peso y tamaño similar hasta que esa onda explosiva les comenzó a alcanzar.

La presión era insoportable, su gear quería desactivarse pero resistía más de lo que su cuerpo podía, no podía ser tan inútil, ella debía proteger a Tsubasa como ella habia hecho desde que pelearon juntas por primera vez junto con las demás en el caos que desataron con la Frontera.

— ¡Te salvaré incluso si eso me destruye! —Aquel alarido salió de sus labios antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Cuando volvió a ser capaz de abrir los ojos fue de noche, dentro de la enfermería de SONG, se sentía horrible, todo le dolía a montones como era de esperarse y aun con eso dentro de ella había un ardor que nunca había sentido, ni cuando peleaba sin LINKER como cuando se excedía con el mismo.

Trató de enfocar su vista al sentir algo apretando su mano encontrándose con Tsubasa durmiendo en un taburete al lado derecho de su cama, sosteniendo su mano y apoyando su cabeza entre su brazo y su estómago. Sonrío con cansancio, utilizando su mano libre para acariciar los cabellos azulados tan sedosos que tenía la sakimori, verla allí hizo que inmediatamente sintiera que todo aquel dolor valió la pena.

Observó las camas delante de ella en donde indudablemente se encontraban Kirika y Shirabe. Al igual que la Kazanari, Chris reposaba en un taburete junto a la cama de Kirika, quedando así en medio de Kirika y Shirabe, mientras que en un sofá a su derecha dormían Hibiki y Miku. Todas ellas llevaban sus uniformes escolares algo descolocados mientras que Tsubasa vestía sus ropas casuales, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuanto tiempo llevaban durmiendo. Sintió a Tsubasa removerse bajo su tacto y apartó su mano al sentir como comenzaba a enderezarse para después tallarse y dejar escapar un gran bostezo, nada usual en ella. No supo si era un efecto de la obscuridad o realmente Tsubasa parecía tener ojeras bajo sus ojos.

Ojos añiles le miraron con sueño antes de mostrarse vivos de nuevo. Maria sonrío sin poder evitarlo al ver la expresión tranquila de la menor al verle despierta, Tsubasa correspondió la sonrisa, notándose igualmente cansada.

Contrario a lo que penso, el agarre en su mano no se soltó, sino que fue intensificado sorprendiéndole de sobremanera. Miró cómo frunció el ceño antes de ella igualmente apretar el agarre sobre su diestra. Era increíble cómo eran capaces de comprenderse tan bien sin la necesidad de hablar y se sentían con la confianza suficiente como para depositar su vida en manos de la otra; cómo quedó demostrado tantas veces durante el lío con Carol y en cómo no dudó en dejarse caer al vacío por recoger la información de Val Verde sabiendo que Tsubasa le salvaría de ser carbonizada por los Alca-Noise o por la dura caída contra el mar.

Sabía que implícitamente Tsubasa le había regañado por preocuparle mientras que Maria respondió con un "Estoy bien, ya no tienes de que preocuparte", pero Tsubasa era terriblemente terca, pero no es como si se le pudiera culpar, era demasiado protectora con ella, a decir esto era mutuo. Preferían llevarse todo el daño si con eso la otra estaba bien. María no sabía si esto se debía a que la sakimori confiaba en que las demás estarían bien o en que Hibiki y Chris se encargarían de Kirika y Shirabe, pero lo cierto era que no le había visto más atenta al estado de alguien que al suyo propio, puede que se tratara de la situación o simplemente de la cercanía al lugar, pero es que nunca la vio reaccionar más rápido que cuando fue atacada por Galie en la playa; según lo que le contó la menor del grupo, Tsubasa fue de las primeras en reaccionar preocupada por ella, y que si bien la primera en saltar fue Kirika, se encontró primero con Tsubasa. Cuando Phara la atacó en Londres vio un lado terriblemente agresivo con la auto-scorer, que pensó se trató de la situación pero que volvió a mostrarse cuando estuvo rodeada de Noise. Tsubasa siempre le protegía, lo menos que podía hacer era devolvérselo aunque fuera una ocasión.

—G-Gracias por salvarme…—Dijo Tsubasa después de un momento de silencio—Lamento que estés tan lastimada por mi culpa. Seré más fuerte a la próxima, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

La firme mirada en Tsubasa se veía tan determinada que, conociéndola, Maria sabía que lo conseguiría, pero distinguió un brillo que no fue capaz de identificar que -por alguna- razón cortó su respiración y dio un vuelco a su corazón.

—No agradezcas Tsubasa. Lo haría las veces que fueran necesarias—Comentó Maria con la misma seriedad que la aludida entonó su frase anterior, mirando a su amiga de la misma manera comprendiendo ahora porque los experimentos con Nastassja fracasaron en ella mientras que funcionaron con Serena.

A pesar de ser demasiado joven, su hermana menor ya había encontrado a quien proteger, a ella misma, es por eso que el experimento había sido exitoso mientras que, al perder a su única familia, sabiendo (tal vez de manera inconsciente) que Kirika y Shirabe podían arreglárselas mientras cargaban su propia carga y rechazando sin querer el Symphogear por un remordimiento desconocido para ella, dudando de sus convicciones; Maria sólo conducía a su propio fracaso.

Tsubasa entrelazó sus dedos, causando que su mirada cían se desviara a ellos sintiendo como sus ojos se abrían ante la realización mientras que sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Había convertido a Kazanari Tsubasa en la persona por la que giraba su mundo, lo que más deseaba proteger aun a costa de su vida, ahora tenía sentido porque se preocupaba tanto de su propia fortaleza. Tsubasa se convirtió en el motor para poder liberar aquello que tantos años atrás intentó sin lograrlo. Recordó entonces las palabras del doctor Ver acerca del poder del Symphogear y sus milagros, y entonces todo cobró sentido; el responsable de todo era el amor, pero… el amor que sentía por Tsubasa no se podía comparar con el que sentía por Serena y quienes, a su criterio, también eran sus hermanas menores., Kirika y Shirabe.

¡Madre santa!

La diestra de Tsubasa acarició sus mejillas.

—Descansa por ahora, amanecerá dentro de poco. —Dijo Tsubasa con delicadeza, jugando con uno de los rizos que enmarcaban su cara—Elfnein vendrá a revisarte seguramente y una vez que Tachibana se despierte no conocerás lo que es descansar—Bromeó.

Maria rio ligeramente y cerró los ojos. Lo cierto era que en todo ese tiempo había sido incapaz de siquiera enderezarse, el cansancio hizo mella rápidamente en la mayor, haciéndole quedarse dormida en sólo cinco minutos co un solo pensamiento en mente, uno que estuvo presente en ella desde que el gear de Tsubasa fue destrozado en Londres: _Te protegeré._

Maria no lo sabría aún, pero dicho pensamiento era compartido por Tsubasa, quien, desde que estuvo a punto de perderla en la explosión del Chateau de Tiffagues comprendió que no sobreviviría a un mundo sin ella. Maria se había vuelto alguien demasiado importante para ella, se había convertido en la segunda persona capaz de hacerla olvidarse de sus principios y actuar como una persona irracional, haciéndole cada vez más duro el poder resistir sus impulsos y mantener sus sentimientos a raya. Primero fue en Londres con Phara, siguió con Galie a las afueras de Lydian y sus posteriores ataques durante su viaje de entrenamiento, con Phara una vez más en la mansión Kazanari, durante su último enfrentamiento con Carol sintiendo como su corazón se despedazaba, con ella y las demás enfrentándose a esa serpiente invencible de las alquimistas y durante el ataque a su avión a Japón. Siempre se las arregló para que el daño no fuera grande, pero ahora… ¡Pudo haber muerto y sin poder confesarle aún tantas cosas!

Removió el flequillo de la peli-rosa y besó su frente sabiendo que eso era todo lo que tenía permitido por ahora, llegarían tiempos mejores en los que podría liberar su corazón y con suerte sería correspondida. Miró el rostro durmiente de Maria y sonrió, definitivamente lo lograría.

—Te protegeré.

* * *

 _ **Moría de ganas por escribir algo TsubaMaria desde que Maria se puso con todo para proteger a Tsubasa, ¿cómo ha quedado? ¿Les gustó?**_

 _ **Nos leeremos después, buena noche :D**_


End file.
